


黄油与硝烟

by baimajimo



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	黄油与硝烟

西班牙，加泰罗尼亚广场。

这是座位于巴塞罗那市中心的巨大广场。各种档次的购物店、餐馆和酒吧相互比邻，漂亮宽阔的人行道两旁布满绿茵茵的草坪，中间是一座漂亮的静思女神石像，神态安详凝重。飞珠跳玉的喷泉花式繁多，溅起晶莹的水雾。广场上人头攒动，异常热闹，小贩们沿街叫卖，有卖彩色气球的，有卖冰淇淋的，还有吹拉弹奏的流浪艺人，吸引着不同国籍不同肤色观光客的目光。成群的鸽子在广场和草坪上闲庭信步，又被蒂沃利剧院的钟声惊起。

广场一侧的一家餐厅内。雪白的桌布熨烫得没有一丝缝隙，水晶瓶里插着芬芳的鲜切花，定制款的餐具摆放得体。无数细节都昭示着，这是一家业内登峰造极的餐厅。事实也是如此，作为一家米其林三星餐厅，它也的确有傲视群雄的资本。

“能把你约出来真是太不容易了！我们的小英雄，”法国人夸张地说道：“等下你一定要和我合一张影，我要上传到我的facebook，这会把他们嫉妒死的。”这是个典型的法兰西帅哥，看起来还不到三十岁，浑身上下无不透露着精心打理后的精致，一头卷发更是给他增添了几分艺术家的气质。

餐桌对面的人没说什么，只是笑着点点头。

弗朗西斯有一瞬间的晃神。从他的角度，可以看见对方在地中海的暖阳下泛着象牙色泽的肌肤，形状上挑的黑色眼睛里镶嵌着两圈金色的虹膜，仿佛揉碎了无数星光洒落其中。

可就是这样一个美人，浑身却散发着冷冽的气息和淡淡的硝烟味道。他外罩着一件便于行动武斗的防风服，里面是一件普通的衬衣，坐在这高档的餐厅里，神色却泰然自若，没有一丝不自在，仿佛事情本该如此。

法国人一拍脑袋，回过神来：“你看看我，光顾着跟你叙旧，都忘了叫他们上菜。”他招了招手，一旁的侍应生立刻会意地吩咐下去。

餐前小食一盘接一盘的端了上来。坚果红椒皮塔饼带着典型的加泰罗尼亚风味，风干番茄和土豆片色泽鲜明，柑橘汁腌渍的鹰嘴豆饱满清新。弗朗西斯有些挑剔的介绍道：“这家的味道还不错——值得一试。”

作为来自米其林的发祥地、骄傲又矜持的法国人，这个评价已经很高了。

王耀执起叉子，叉起半枚番茄，却没有放进嘴里，而是感叹道：“你知道吗？在交战区里，一小袋番茄标价可以超过100美元。”

弗朗西斯哀嚎道：“知道了小英雄，我们能单纯的吃个饭吗？这话题也太败胃口了，你叫我还怎么心安理得的享用美食！”

王耀也只是单纯的感叹一下，并没有长篇大论的意思。他歉意一笑：“抱歉，是我讨嫌了。”

弗朗西斯赶紧摆摆手。

他们毕业于同一所大学的同一专业——俄亥俄州立大学的新闻系，也是全世界最好的新闻系。王耀是那一届的风云人物，这不仅仅是因为他充满东方风情的典雅长相，还有他那几乎门门满分的恐怖绩点。毕业季的时候，大家纷纷猜测他会接受哪家名报社或电视台的offer，从此过上喝喝咖啡、采访一下名流政要的上层人生活，却没想到他脱下学士服扛起摄像机，毅然奔赴前线，成为了一名与死神共舞的战地记者。

王耀这一去就是一年半，这次从交战国回来，中途在巴塞罗那转机。恰好弗朗西斯也在这座城市做一个画展专访，两个久未谋面的老同学就在这座热情洋溢的城市里稍作停留，聚了聚。

餐厅里放着舒缓的音乐，进餐的人们低声交谈着，一切几乎都快要融化在黄油般的阳光里。

就在这时，不远处突然传来一阵哗啦啦的碗碟碰撞的声响，打破了这午后的一方宁静。只见一个高大健壮的男人站了起来，用口音浓厚的英语说着什么，一边说还一边挥着拳头，表情愤怒。

就餐的顾客都被惊动了，纷纷抬头张望，侍应生也急忙走了过去查看情况。弗朗西斯皱了皱眉道：“哪里来的暴发户？” 

那男人又吼又叫，周围几桌人都害怕的退了开去。侍应生心里也有点怵，可职责所在，也只能硬着头皮，挤出标准的微笑，恭敬地询问道：“有什么我能帮你的吗，先生？”

男人拍着桌子，语气极冲。他的口音实在太重，王耀废了好大得劲，才勉强听懂他是在指责餐厅供应的饮品不新鲜，都结块了。

侍应生眼神一扫桌面，就知道是怎么回事了，他陪着笑，解释道：“先生，这是因为您把牛奶加到了柠檬汁里，果酸和蛋白质发生反应，这才结成了块。我们的食物品质是绝对没有问题的。”

那男人不依不饶道：“休想蒙骗我！就是你们家东西有问题！把我吃出问题怎么办？叫你们老板出来！”

侍应生连连道歉，说老板在后厨里工作，他不出来，谁都不能主动打扰他。

“这老板也是个有个性的奇人，我来这家店好几次，一次也没见过他的真人。”弗朗西斯感叹了一句，一回头，却看见王耀已经把外套脱了下来放在一边，正在解衬衣袖口的扣子，不由得惊讶道：“你……你干什么？”

王耀抬起脸，笑着朝他轻轻摇了摇头，示意稍安勿躁。他慢条斯理的把两边袖子卷到手腕以上，又取下右手上的腕表，放在桌面上，轻声道：“这表是我身上最值钱的东西了，等下可不能弄坏了。”

弗朗西斯悚然：“你……”

那边的冲突还在继续。“这就是你们的服务态度？还米其林呢，”男人神色写满不耐：“不见也行，赔钱！我要去你们这里最好的医院做个全套的身体检查，谁知道那东西喝下去会有什么影响！”

眼看男人不依不饶，侍应生都快要急哭了。他一再表示，可以给这桌重新再上一份饮品，但赔钱是不可能的。男人显然并不是什么冷静的类型，眼看自己的无理要求得不到解决，旁边还有人小声报警，脸色越来越扭曲狰狞，终于高高地挥起了拳头——

侍应生下意识的闭上眼睛，脖子一缩，预料中的疼痛却迟迟没有到来。他悄悄睁开一边眼睛，却看见一个身影斜插进来，正好挡在他身前，一手举起，牢牢地把男人挥出的拳头截在了半空中。

周围静了一瞬，这才反应过来似的响起一片惊呼。

“我等了一年半，才吃到这么一顿好的，”这个突然出现并挡住攻击的东方人懒洋洋道，神色轻松，仿佛挡住的只是一团棉花：“可以请你不要在这里闹事吗？”

男人的脸扭了一下，为了掩饰心虚，他更大声的咆哮道：“不要你多管闲事！你这么热心，不如你替他赔偿我啊？！”

“抱歉，我可没有当冤大头的习惯。”王耀摇了摇头。

“那就滚一边去！”男人说着，提起另一边拳头就要当面打来。王耀在心里叹了口气，反手扣住男人的手腕，把他朝自己的方向一拉。男人猝不及防，被拉得一个趔趄，被王耀提起的膝盖正中腹部，被迫弓起脊背。王耀趁机伸出手指，捏住他侧颈的颈动脉窦：“我话还没说完呢——虽然我不能给你钱，但送你进医院还是可以做到的。”

只几秒的功夫，刚刚还嚣张至极的男人就不声不响的软了身体。王耀接住他瘫下来的身体，放在一旁的椅子上，一回头，看见侍应生惊恐的目光，不由得哭笑不得道：“他没死，只是晕过去了。过十几分钟就会自己醒的。”

侍应生放下心来，这才想起道谢。王耀无所谓地点点头，转身回到自己的餐桌旁。

接下来的事情自有专业的人去解决，餐厅渐渐又恢复了平静。弗朗西斯兴奋地压低声音：“亲爱的，你刚才那下真是帅爆了！”他学着王耀的样子刷刷比划了两下：“你知道吗，刚刚好多人都偷偷拿出手机拍你，我敢打赌这里许多人今晚做梦时的缪斯都是你！”

王耀把手表重新戴回手腕，放下袖子，不置可否道：“是吗？还行吧，比这更棘手的我也遇到过不少——不然早死在前线了。”

他的语气很平淡，弗朗西斯却不由得打了个寒颤。他仿佛通过这句话，窥见了过去一年半里王耀趟过的血火与荆棘。战争一旦开始，哪有什么胜利可言，子弹和大炮可没有眼睛，分不出你是士兵还是记者，活下去就是一切，那是身处和平地区的他绝对无法想象的。

“你真是太勇敢了。”他由衷的感叹道。

“勇敢？不，我从来没有觉得自己勇敢。”王耀却好像听到了什么笑话：“我只是害怕，我怕我所做的一切配不上那些人民的苦难。”他说着，垂下眼睫，显然是不愿意就这个话题深谈。

白瓷盘一个接一个行云流水的被送上餐桌。侍应生拿来一瓶白葡萄酒，淡金色的酒液在玻璃瓶中轻轻摇晃，散发出浓郁馥丽的香味。他刚想替两人倒上，却被弗朗西斯制止了，“霞多丽。”法国人皱起眉：“我没点这个，你们上错了吧？”

“没有上错，”第三个声音插了进来：“这是我吩咐他送给这位先生的。”

王耀抬起头，猝不及防撞进一双橄榄绿的眼睛里。

那是一种生机勃勃的绿色。不是华贵却冰凉的碧玺，而是雨水冲刷后的新叶，每一丝脉络都写满阳光和活力。王耀被这双饱含生命力的眼睛慑了一下，然后才看清眼睛的主人。那是个非常年轻英俊的男人，看起来比他还小三四岁，一头深褐色的头发，皮肤是健康的小麦色。他穿着黑白的侍者服，腰间围着纯黑色的围裙，越发显得肩宽腰细，双腿修长。

见王耀看向他，青年大大方方的一笑，露出洁白的牙齿：“你好，”他伸出手：“我是这家餐厅的老板兼主厨，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。”声线温暖却不轻佻，让人如沐春风。

王耀和他握了握手。不知是不是身为厨师的原因，对方的手指稳而有力，掌心干燥，虎口处还有刀柄磨出的茧。两只手明明没接触多久，他却注意到这么多细节，连他自己也觉得有些奇怪。

“谢谢你刚刚帮我的餐厅解围，”安东尼奥笑着说。他的眼神很真诚，真诚得让人无法拒绝：“这瓶酒是我多年的珍藏，就当作谢礼送给你吧。”

王耀刚想说什么，就被对方轻轻一抬手打断了：“好酒也会择人。能被你喝掉，也是它的荣幸。”

话说到这个份上，再拒绝就显得不礼貌了。只是王耀实在对品尝这种洋酒的礼仪不太熟悉，刚刚在弗朗西斯面前自然不会讲这些，可现在在这位专业人士热切的注视下，他还真怕自己闹出什么笑话。

对方好像看出了他的为难，他从一旁空着的桌子旁拉过一张椅子，一屁股在王耀身边坐下，热情道：“反正现在厨房里也没我什么事，不如我来解说一下这几道菜吧？”

王耀欣然道：“好啊。”

弗朗西斯：“……”他用眼神向王耀示意，这个老板图谋的不简单，一看就没安好心，搞不好是看上了他的人。奈何两人的脑电波实在不在一个频道上，王耀只是茫然朝他笑了笑。

弗朗西斯气得要吐血。这位曾经的大学霸，现在的工作狂，哪哪儿都好，就是在感情方面太过迟钝。想当初在大学时，多少男男女女对他有意思，可笑他还以为别人真的是来请教题目的，唰唰唰写下三种不同解法，顺带标注知识点在课本哪一章哪一页，不知道摔碎了多少芳心。

就好比现在，那个老板讲个菜，讲得都快黏在他身上去了，他还浑然不觉。

“这道海藻汁烤贻贝的原材料是我清晨亲自去海鲜市场挑选的，每一个贻贝都仔细甄选过，”老板殷勤地介绍道：“旁边搭配的是甘草根，你先尝尝这个——不过不能吞下去，只是为了用山野的气息打开你的味蕾。”

王耀试了试，果然比刚才咸鲜数倍。

“还有这道芦笋吞拿，配上白葡萄酒，醇厚的酒香能更好的激发脂肪的丰腴，”见对方依言尝试，老板弯起眼睛，托起酒瓶，替他斟上一点：“这瓶酒来自我的家乡，那是西班牙北部山区一个著名的葡萄酒产区。”

王耀从他手里接过酒杯，蓦地发觉手心里被对方塞进一个硬硬的东西。他不动声色地看向对方，得到的却是一个毫不躲闪的大大笑容：“慢慢享用，那我就先回去了，”他站起身，朝王耀眨了眨右眼：“——期待与你的下次见面。”

王耀：“？”他在桌下展开手心里的纸条，发现是从菜谱上撕下的一角，上面龙飞凤舞的写着一个电话号码。

有时候，一段故事开始的契机就是这么偶然。

等弗朗西斯发现不对的时候，已经是两个多月后了。期间王耀并没有回国，而是滞留在了本应是中转站的巴塞罗那。

“你跟他不是一类人。玩玩还行，认真就犯不着了。”弗朗西斯道。电脑的视频通话页面上，他的脸色有点阴沉，显然是不愿意自己的好友掉进甜美的陷阱里去：“先不说你比他大了不止一点，就你那小男朋友，一看就是安于享乐的主。想跟他定下来，除非你先放弃自己的事业。”

“都说劝和不劝分，有你这么说话的吗。我倒觉得我俩挺合适的。”王耀语气轻松，听不出一点心虚。不然怎么说成熟的人一旦动了感情，就如同老房子着火，不可救药呢。一旦他们认为他们的爱情来了，遇到自己能为之心动的人了，就如老房子的火势一样，来势汹汹，势不可挡，比年轻人还燃烧自我，简直是飞蛾扑火。毕竟在爱情这操蛋玩意儿面前，人都无法遏制自己的冲动。

他说这话的时候，正在往行李箱里塞衣服。算算日子，虽然临时收到通知，得提前一个月回去工作，他这次回来也放了两个月快三个月的假，该知足了。本来愿意去前线的记者就少，有经验的就更少了。和交战区政府的交涉，和武装人民的相处，稍有不慎就会酿成大事。那边的记者站离了他主持大局，一天两天可能还没什么，时间一长，极有可能要出乱子。

弗朗西斯还想说什么，就听见电脑那头传来门铃的声响。王耀从衣服堆里抬起头：“哦，应该是他来找我了，先挂了啊。”他的眉梢眼角都是藏不住的笑意，说了就关掉了视屏通话的页面。

门一开，安东尼奥抬起头，露出一个大大的笑容，怀里还抱着一大束火红的香石竹：“哥。”

在知道王耀比他大四岁后，他就坚持用这个略带撒娇的叫法来称呼对方。王耀上上下下打量了他两眼，看出他今天是特意打扮过的，就有一种被重视的取悦感。他拉开门：“进来吧。哟，还带了花，放桌上吧。”

这住处本就是他临时租的，算不上大。安东尼奥从客厅一眼就望进卧室里打开的行李箱和摊了一床的衣服，当即脸色就有些变了。他从桌上拿起一张明早起飞的飞机票：“哥，你要离开了吗？”

王耀顿了两秒才想起，上次安东尼奥好像说过，这个周末想跟他包个车去巴塞罗那周边的锡切斯看海，随即“啊”了一声：“那恐怕我去不了了。假期提前结束了，同事那边需要我，要不下次吧。”

安东尼奥有些委屈：“那边的酒店和餐厅我都已经订好了。”

“退了吧，”王耀不以为然，这种事情他向来不放在心上。他把飞机票从安东尼奥手中抽走，放回原处，随口安慰道：“下次等我放假了，一定陪你玩个够。”

“所以我又要等一年半？”安东尼奥嘟囔了一句，把花放在桌上，掏出手机背过身去跟酒店交涉去了。

王耀把那包着那束花的报纸解开了。他东看看西看看，这里也没花瓶，最后只找到一个啤酒瓶，在水龙头下洗了洗，盛了半瓶水，将花插了进去。红色卷曲的花瓣像燃烧的火焰，一簇挤着一簇，颇有些热闹的意味，仿佛把这处临时住所也映衬的有了几分家的味道。

安东尼奥已经打完了电话，见王耀折腾那束花，觉得有点像新婚燕尔共筑爱巢的意思，趁对方背对着他，他就把下巴搁在对方颈窝里，手也不老实的从衣服下摆伸进去。

王耀摁住那只手，侧头横了他一眼：“别瞎弄，明早的飞机呢。”

这一眼没有多少指责，反而有些嗔怪的意味，把安东尼奥看得越发兴奋起来。他挣开对方的钳制，直接往上摸去

“好了好了，够了。我警告你，适可而止啊。”王耀任由他蹭了一会儿，觉得腻歪够了，抖了抖肩膀，也不见他如何动作，刺溜一下就从对方怀里滑了出来：“我还要清东西，你自己看看电视吧，遥控器在沙发上。”

怀中陡然落空的感觉并不好，安东尼奥动了动手指，脸色有些难看：“我要看电视，在自己家里就能看，干嘛专门跑到你这里来看？”

王耀只当他是孩子气的撒娇，像摸小狗那样摸了摸他的头发：“乖，去吧。”

于是西班牙猎犬嗷呜一声，乖乖去看电视了。

第二天在机场，他又表演了一场十八相送。王耀都怀疑，要不是没机票过不了安检，安东尼奥能一直把他送到飞机上，亲眼看他把安全带扣好才会放心。直到王耀走进安检通道，安东尼奥还在拉的红线外喊：“哥！到了那边记得接我电话！”

一时间，旁边的人都循声看向两人。王耀觉得脸有点热，胡乱点了点头表示听到了，赶紧溜进了通道里。

转了两次机，又换坐大巴走了半天，最后是敞篷皮卡。王耀深深地呼吸了一口漂浮着硝烟和血腥味道的辛辣空气——在短暂的回到文明世界修整后，他又回到了这里。一路行来，路两旁曾经高大的棕榈树和金碧辉煌的建筑只剩根基，灰黄色的天空仿佛随时会倾轧下来，把一切罪恶和苦难都挤成烟尘。

叙利亚有句古老的谚语：人间若有天堂，大马士革必在其中；天堂若在空中，大马士革必与之齐名。但如今，天堂已成炼狱，这座文明古城只留给世人一幕幕残垣断壁之景象。

传说中，阿拉伯先知默罕默德，曾在一次游历中来到大马士革郊外。他的汗水滴落在大马士革玫瑰上，从此这种玫瑰有了不同凡俗的纯粹高洁的香气。然而，花香早已弃这座曾经的宠儿而去，余下的只有无尽的血与硝烟，和无辜灵魂的哀嚎。

王耀在黄昏来临前终于赶到了电视台的据点。经过两道简陋的人工安检程序后，他走了进去。同事见到他都很高兴，忙把他迎了进去。条件简陋，办不了什么欢迎会，只能开了两个肉罐头权作庆贺。

王耀这两个月来的伙食，基本都是安东尼奥亲自操刀的。即使有时不是他下厨，也是被他带着去各种业内名店，舌头不知不觉也被养刁了一些。陡然再吃到这粗糙的压缩干粮和油腻的肉罐头，自然有些生理上的不适。可是在前线这种地方，哪怕是一小口干净的水，一点点果腹的粮食，都是珍贵无比的，容不得一丁点浪费。王耀仔细的把自己那份粮食全都吃了下去，喝了半瓶凉水，吐了一口气，终于把身体到精神都调整到了工作状态。

战地没有什么娱乐条件，没有采访任务的时候，就只能提心吊胆的守着枯燥的营地。没人敢冒着生命危险踏出安全区一步，在这到处是危险的地方，踏错一步就意味着万劫不复。

在被血和硝烟浸染成红色黄色的日子里，安东尼奥的电话如他说的那样，每天傍晚准时打进王耀的手机，比闹钟还准时。电话那头多彩的生活稍稍冲淡了营地的肃杀，像一阵新鲜氧气，带来一点点文明世界的气息。

今早他们去采访一个郊区的难民营的路上，队伍里的一个摄影师不幸误踏地雷身亡，碎裂的尸体甚至只能用铲子铲进铁桶带回去。在这种法律和道德都不复存在的地方，人命就是这样比草芥还轻贱。虽然早知道他不是第一个殉职的，也不会是最后一个，但随行的人都十分低落，勉强完成采访任务后，几个没来多久的年轻人都在回去的车上哭了。

王耀心里也难受，那个摄影师和他合作过不短的时间，十分敬业，在国内还有家人。但他不能哭，他要是也哭了，人心就乱了，到时候的后果更可怕。王耀强忍着鼻腔的酸涩，安慰了同车人几句，还要去和大使馆派来的代表处理一些逝者身后的交接工作。等全部忙完，身上的每一根骨头几乎都要发出运转过度的咯吱声。

就在这时，他的手机响了。铃声在死寂的休息室里显得响亮无比，好几个人都红着眼眶看向他。王耀疲惫地把手插进额发里，向后捋去：“我过去接个电话，今天大家都早点休息吧——明天又是新的一天。”

他走到角落处一张破桌子前坐下，拿出手机，不出意外是安东尼奥打来的。对于安东尼奥的这种关心，要说他完全不当回事，那肯定不可能，毕竟是自己千挑万选出来的小男友。可要说多感动多期待，那也说不上。炮火一响，轰炸一来，他们就要抱着资料往屋外跑，作息时间完全取决于对面的攻击计划。好不容易闲下来，只想躺在床上睡他个天昏地暗。在这种情况，还要应付那些腻死人的情话，实在让人有些吃不消。

王耀犹豫片刻，还是点了接通：“安东？”

“哥！”安东尼奥那边好像在一个什么酒吧里，彩灯转来转去的，还有若隐若现的背景乐。这种亲切的现代文明好像一下子把人从战火连天的残酷中拉了出来，回到了歌舞升平的文明社会。王耀长舒一口气，感觉濒临崩溃的神经终于稍稍放松了下来。

“有什么事吗？”他朝镜头疲惫的笑了笑，侧过身，挡住身后沾满了血的摄像机。

安东尼奥没有直接回答他的问题。他站起身，把摄像头调了个方向：“这家酒吧是我一个朋友开的。今天，他把我们都叫了过来，还有他的女朋友。”

王耀好像从不住晃动的画面中捕捉到了什么，他心头一动，不禁有些口干舌燥起来。

安东尼奥的画外音响起，“刚刚，就在我们的见证下，他向他的女友求婚了——并且取得了成功。看起来我很快要当叔叔了。”

画面中，被簇拥在人群中央的女人含泪点了点头，单膝跪地的男人激动的手足无措地站了起来，一把抱起他未来的新娘，一口气转了好几个圈，周围的人都在大喊大叫，起哄的要他们亲一个。

那种发自内心的纯粹喜悦仿佛也感染了王耀，他终于露出了这几天来第一个发自内心的笑容。

安东尼奥把镜头又掰了回来：“哥，”他认真道：“等你回来，我们也一起来这里一次吧。虽然我们可能无法有世俗意义上的婚姻，但是我力所能及的范围内的一切，我都想一个不落的给你。”

王耀不自然的轻咳一声：“胡说什么呢。”屋顶的灯不很亮，正好藏住了他微红的耳廓。对方的兴致显然很高，一直在说对两人未来的规划。他后面又说了什么，王耀已经听不到了。因为他实在太累了，听着听着就忍不住撑着脑袋睡着了。纤长浓密的睫毛垂下，盖在因疲劳而青黑的下眼睑上。几缕黑发从脸侧垂下，柔和了他一直以来锐意的气质，让他看起来像个刚步入社会没多久的大学生。

安东尼奥的声音小了下去。明知道对方看不见，他还是吻了吻摄像头，小声道：“晚安，等你回来。”

接下来一段时间，难得平安无事。但显然，这种和平只是假象。随着新一轮谈判的破裂，反政府武装背后撑腰的国家很快派出了轰炸机，这次地毯式轰炸不仅给这座古老的城市带来又一次深重的苦难，甚至波及到了一家无国界医院。

那些不为牟利，只为人道救援的医护人员千里迢迢来到这里，他们本该受到尊重和保护，现在却变成冷冰冰的尸体，盖着白布，一具具抬出被炸成废墟的医院。镜头静静地记录着这一切，把这一幕实时传给全世界。

当天晚上的通话时，安东尼奥的情绪明显有点不对劲。

“哥，你别做这一行了，”安东尼奥红着眼眶看着他：“太危险了。回来吧，回来干什么都可以，哪怕不干都行，我赚钱养你。”

王耀勉强笑了一声，弹了弹手指：“说的什么话？我也是男人，还比你大，哪有让你养的道理。”

“可是我真的好怕，我怕哪一天，你也变成新闻报道里牺牲的一员，盖着白布，我甚至来不及见到你的最后一面。你知道吗，自从你去往前线后，我每天都不敢看新闻，就怕看到什么坏消息，可我却又总是忍不住看，因为提心吊胆的滋味太难熬了。”

“你的同事需要你，我也需要你！我明明是你的恋人，你却对我这么残忍，这太不公平了。”他哑声道：“难道你就非要当战地记者不可？别的不行吗？哪怕是当一个狗仔，至少生命安全有保证。”

“谁知道呢，”王耀的眼神有一瞬间的迷茫，但很快变得坚定，“很多时候，我也会感到无力和迷茫。因为我做的一切，并没有改变这场战争的走向，也无法改变那些人生离死别、流离失所的命运。”

“战争，对于强国而言，或许只是他们获得霸权的一种方式；但对于受害国家及人民来说，就是一场被死亡所笼罩的噩梦，铺天盖地的炮火袭击让他们无处可逃。作为记者，我虽然无法阻止，却可以忠实的记录，把这一切，血腥、残酷和绝望都揭露给世界看，看那些真实的描述、正义的记录以及和平的呼唤。这是我的理想，也是我一直以来的信念。”

安东尼奥知道劝不动他，眼神有些黯然。

“好了，你也成熟一点，别这么敏感，我哪有那么容易死。”王耀安慰道：“那边在叫我了，我先挂了。”

“等！……”安东尼奥一句话还没说完，那边已经黑屏了。

随着几声爆炸巨响，火光升起，浓烟从爆炸点升腾而起，笼罩着叙利亚首都大马士革还未亮的天空。

王耀还睡得迷迷糊糊的，安保人员已经在挨个敲房门了：“都醒醒！都醒醒！快起来！”

“怎么了？这才四点。”有人打着哈欠询问道：“爆炸还见得少了吗？”

“刚传过来的消息，反政府武装攻破了政府军的东防线，就要打到这边来了，”安保人员语气沉重：“很快，这里也要变得不安全了。”

提问题的人刷的苍白了脸，安保人员很快的去敲下一扇门了。

王耀拍了拍自己的脸，强迫自己尽快清醒过来。

这些民兵组织，类似中国北洋时期的各路军阀。但比起军阀来，更加没底线没原则。什么绑架、暗杀或者恐怖袭击之类的活动，都有沾手，严格说起来，和恐怖组织也没什么区别。

要是真打到这里，那些民兵可不会管他们是不是敌人。要是直接被一枪打死还算痛快的，就怕被绑起来向国内勒索赎金，或者干脆被当成拍摄虐杀视频的素材，那才是真正的生不如死！

显卡、录音笔、书面记录，各种珍贵的第一手材料摊了一桌子。安保人员还在走廊尽头扯着嗓子喊：“这次的撤退太仓促，能调动的车子不多，你们省着点带，只带最珍贵的东西！不然会坐不下！”

天空还没亮起来，只有炮弹点燃的断壁残垣在燃烧，照红了半边天空，那是以生命为燃料的光亮。滚滚浓烟升起，遮蔽了漫天夜星。

面包车趁着夜色驶出了据点，一辆接一辆，向三十公里外的另一处安全区开去。王耀把装着资料的背包抱在怀里，靠在车壁上。路况凹凸不平，人都随着车子前后摇晃。车子里虽然坐满了人，但没人开口说话，整个车厢沉浸在一种惶惶不安的氛围中，大家只有在心里祈祷尽快赶到安全区，那样生命安全起码可以得到最基本的保障。

正在大家各怀心事时，车子突然一个急刹，停在了半路上。

王耀手指一跳，心立刻沉入了谷底。车子的突然停下使得恐慌立刻在车厢里蔓延开来，人们不由得窃窃私语起来，声音越来越大，紧接着有人承受不了压力，开始大声责问司机到底发生了什么。

“轮……轮胎，被，打爆了。”司机哆嗦着，说不出一句连贯的话，就在这时，车门被很大劲的从外面拉开了，一柄枪直直的顶了进来。车子已经被几个武装分子包围了，不远处还停着两辆皮卡，这些人均带着只露眼睛的黑头套，怀里抱着AK。

王耀恰好坐在车门旁边，一抬头，枪口几乎就顶在他头上。他一看这些人的装扮，就知道他们今天怕是要和阎王讨生路了，这模样打扮，一看就知道是恐怖分子。

被枪指着，没有人敢轻举妄动。那个人不耐烦的说了什么，王耀他们的随行翻译赶紧站了起来，一边双腿发颤，一边和他交谈着什么。说了几句，翻译道：“他要我们都下车，一个不许留，下车了之后全跪在地上。”说着自己带头往车下爬。

翻译一边抖着一边爬到门边，被武装分子不耐烦的一脚踢翻在地。赤手空拳对上热兵器，这种时候，谁要是还讲什么尊严什么气节，谁就是大傻逼。大家都乖乖地下了车，在地上跪成一排。

王耀弯下腿的时候借着火光打量了一下四周，余光看见好像只有他们这辆车被逼停了。他们这辆车是车队的最后一辆，应该是被岔路里开出的皮卡截了下来，别的车的司机都一心忙着赶路，一时间也没发现有辆车掉队了。

王耀心里泛起一丝苦笑，这样也好。如果他们一车人今天全交代在这儿，好歹也有人知道他们是怎么死的。回去下给家属发抚恤金也会容易些。听说他们这种殉职的会一次性发二十个月的工资，如果按这个标准，连北京的一个厕所都买不起！

武装分子见他们跪好了，绕着他们走了一圈，突然“咔擦”一声拉开保险栓，“砰”的一声把一个人爆头了。

血和脑浆一瞬间爆开，王耀猛地闭上眼睛。他的侧脸也溅上了一点，滚烫的。过了几秒钟，迟钝的嗅觉才姗姗闻到血腥味。

有人在尖叫，有人在哭喊。

王耀急促的喘了两口气，睁开眼睛。他知道那个同事为什么第一个死——在这里，生活枯燥又危险，人必须要有个途径排遣。有人一到休息时间就打单机游戏，有人蒙头大睡，而这个人，选择用酗酒来麻痹自己，来获得短暂的平静。

今晚睡前，他应该也自斟自酌了一通，因此身上的酒味才为他惹来了杀身之祸。

司机估计是害怕的丧失理智了，竟然一边胡乱大喊着，一边站起来拔腿狂奔，想要逃跑。然而还没跑几步，不远处守着的黑头套就对着他的背心开了枪。司机甚至还维持着狂奔的姿态向前跑了几步，这才摔在地上，抽了抽，不动了。

武装分子又问了几句话，翻译已经蹲不稳了，全身发抖着一屁股坐在地上，油汗混合物顺着他的脸淌下。他结结巴巴道：“他问，我们这里，有、有没有穆斯林。”

众人面面相觑。

队伍里有个年轻男人估计以为这是个脱险的机会，犹豫片刻，举起手来，鼓足勇气：“……我，我是。”

王耀知道他不是，但没人在这种关头揭穿他。

翻译说：“他让你背一段古兰经。”

年轻男人懵了。

于是又是“砰”的一声。残缺不全的尸体跪趴在地上，发出一声沉闷的声响。

没人敢抬头。王耀看见翻译的屁股底下的地面迅速洇开一大滩水痕，淡淡的骚味弥漫开来，裹在浓郁的血腥味里，让人肠胃痉挛。

一开始开枪的人已经绕到了他们身后，就在王耀以为他要准备开始扫射的时候，那人腰间的对讲机突然响了。

他不耐烦的垂下枪头，拔出对讲机和那边讲了几句话。他的同伴不知听到了什么，都开始向皮卡走去。那人还犹不满足的想拉开枪栓，皮卡那边有人叫了他两句。

“有人催他们回去，催的很急，他的同伴要他不要节外生枝。” 翻译小声道。

也许事情真的很急，也许三条生命勉强喂饱了他心头的杀戮欲望，那人终于不情不愿的走了。武装分子陆陆续续上了皮卡，一阵浓烟后，皮卡开走了。

三具尸体还躺在地上，活着的人都没有言语。

半晌，王耀撑着膝盖站了起来：“快走吧，不知等下会不会有别的什么团伙经过这里，”他抹了把脸：“车胎爆了，我们只能步行，尽快出发吧。”

幸存下来的，除了他和翻译，还有两个记者。一人说：“那……他们呢？”他用手比划了一下地上：“就这么扔在这里不管？”

王耀疲惫道：“先保证活着的人活下来，再考虑这些，做个标记，等有机会再回来收尸吧。”

天已经蒙蒙亮了。他们顺着破烂的街道向前走着，虽然每个人都很疲惫，但谁也没有停下脚步，歇一歇。在安全区外的每一秒，都是在拿自己的生命和死神赌博，没人敢做这种搏命的赌徒。

也许有点否极泰来的意思，他们走了大半个小时，就看见己方的一辆面包车远远地从对面开了过来，停在路边。车窗被摇下半边，司机大喊着要他们快速上车。

随车的医生赶紧给他们量血压，检查瞳孔。大悲大喜最耗心神，一旦到了相对安全的地方，人提着的那一口气就散了。王耀强撑着说出了牺牲的三位同事的下落后，也忍不住往柔软的车背上一靠，睡了过去。

天大亮时，他们终于到了安全区。王耀迷迷糊糊的找到自己分配的房间，往行军床上一靠扑，又迫不及待地睡了过去。这一觉睡得真是天昏地暗，不论是身体还是精神，都需要通过睡眠来修复。等他再睁开眼睛的时候，已经是第二天黄昏了。

屋外在做大白菜炖罐头肉，王耀被那香味勾得从床上爬了起来，趿拉着鞋子洗了把冷水脸，往门外走去。满打满算他也两天没吃过饭了，本来不觉得有什么，陡然闻到食物的香味，这才觉得饥饿难耐起来。

桌旁的同事见他终于睡醒了，赶紧招手要他过去吃。人饿的时候，会觉得什么都好吃，特别是死里逃生后，往往会吃下比往常饭量大得多的食物。王耀好不容易把那种烧心的饿意压了下去，这才放缓了进食的速度，细嚼慢咽起来。

众人很有默契的没有提到昨天牺牲的同事。“你可终于醒了，”有人朝王耀半抱怨半关心道：“好家伙，你再不醒，我们都要叫医生来给你看看了。”

另一人说：“醒了就赶紧给家里打个电话吧！昨天的冲突已经上全球新闻了，他们估计已经在电视里看到了。打个电话，也好让他们安个心。”

王耀拿筷子的手一顿，点点头。

他的手机早就因为没电自动关机了。王耀从包包里翻出充电器，刚插上，屏幕就亮了起来，几十个未接电话和短信塞满了屏幕，王耀还来不及点开，一个电话就打了进来，来电显示弗朗西斯。

“喂……”他刚接起，那边就叫了起来：“谢天谢地你没事！快救救你那个小男友吧！”

王耀一愣，像是不明白话题怎么扯到儿女私情上面去了：“安东尼奥？……他怎么了？”

“昨天中午你们那儿的事情就上了电视，事发点就在你们驻扎地点附近不远，还说有中国记者牺牲了。你说我们能不联想吗？可是谁打你的手机都打不通，那小子都快疯了，竟然收拾行李说要去叙利亚找你，这怎么行？！”弗朗西斯大倒苦水：“他的朋友死死拉住了他，能拖一会是一会，他们没有办法，只好去翻了他餐厅的订座记录，一个电话打到我这里来了，可我也联系不上你啊！……总之你现在安全了，赶紧回来一趟吧！那小子已经疯魔了，不亲自见你一面是不会清醒的。”

王耀知道这事自己是有点理亏，但对方也不至于慌成这样吧？身处和平地区有时尚且会忘记充电，更何况在朝不保夕的战乱地？他叹了口气，想了想：“我等会儿给他打个电话安慰一下他不行吗？我这才刚休完假，你让我马上连着又请假，同事怎么想？”

弗朗西斯惨叫：“他现在什么都听不进去了，除非你亲自出现在他面前！你也知道那小子又天真又蠢，傻里傻气的，要是他真的飞去了你那儿，怕是一走进国境线就被别人绑了！到时候被黑医院割了肾……”

“行了行了，”王耀听他嘴里跑火车，心里有些不舒服：“我知道了。”

好在刚出了事，人事管理也没敢太严格，估计是怕他们有人精神方面受不了，王耀比较容易的就请到了假。连夜颠簸，转了三趟飞机，终于赶回了巴塞罗那。

安东尼奥的住所他早已烂熟于心，就在他经营的餐厅楼上。下了飞机打了个出租车直奔而去。钥匙他也有，开了门，客厅里坐着几个人，估计就是安东尼奥的朋友们了。他们看见王耀，都露出“今日终于得见”的微妙表情，其中一个银白头发的高大男人走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀，反手指了指卧室的门，用德国口音的英语道：“他就在里面，你进去跟他谈谈吧。那我们就先走了。”

几人鱼贯走出了大门，还体贴的替他关上了门。王耀走到卧室门前，深吸一口气，拧动把手，推开了门。

“放开我！”里面的人听到响动，立刻嘶吼道。

“是我。”王耀走了进去，余光扫视一圈，看见地上扔着整理了一半的行李箱。

安东尼奥被绑在房间里的一把椅子上，听见王耀的声音，他猛地抬起头，看起来有些狼狈，眼眶青红，深棕色的头发乱糟糟的，下巴上冒出了胡茬，嘴角还有打过架的干裂血痕。

看来他的朋友为了制住他，还经历了一场混战。王耀的心不由得软了，他走上前去，替他解开了绳子：“你说你，怎么把自己搞成了这样子，啊？”

绳子一松，安东尼奥立刻死死抱住了他，好像在确认他真是活生生的出现在了自己面前。王耀拍了拍他的背：“行了，我这不是回来了吗？……哟，还哭了？”

温热的泪水迅速浸湿了他肩膀处的衣服：“我在新闻里看到了……你住的地方，他们还说死了中国记者……新闻没说死者的姓名，你的电话又打不通，我还以为……我要去找你，他们却拦着我……你既然没事，为什么不给我打电话？”

王耀叹了口气：“我那不是手机没电了吗？是我错了，行了吧，我下次一定记得充电。”

安东尼奥抓着他的肩膀，拉开一点距离，直勾勾的看着他，低声道：“……这次回来就别再回去了吧？我求求你了……”

王耀看着他的眼睛，意识到他是认真的。他勉强勾起一个笑：“别闹。我这次为了回来看你，好不容易就请了四天假，时间一到要回去销假的。现在看见你好好的，我也能放心走了了。”

“别回去了，别回去了，”安东尼奥小声祈求道：“我实在无法再经历一次这样你生死不知的事情了……留下来陪我吧。”

这种话说多了，王耀突然就觉得有点烦。他在外面忙事业，奔波来去，每天把脑袋悬在裤腰带上，根本没有闲心思琢磨这些情啊爱啊的，他的小男朋友却在后方的安全区里天天伤春悲秋，也不知道堂堂一个大男人，怎么神经就这么纤细敏感，跟个林黛玉似的，要不是他是个无神论，都要怀疑对方这辈子是找他来还泪的了。

这次他请假回来了，下次呢？是不是以后安东尼奥有点什么不高兴，他都要千里迢迢赶回来哄他？他是找男友，又不是找儿子。王耀感到很心累，他想到弗朗西斯当初说的话，安东尼奥是个天生的享乐主义者，而他则是个奋斗者，他们注定理念不合，不会长久。

王耀疲惫的叹了口气：“是我的错，是我把被年轻肉体吸引的激情和爱情混为一谈了。”

安东尼奥猛地抬起头，眼眶通红，不敢置信的看着他。

王耀有那么一瞬间几乎要心软了。但长久以来在战场上的经历又让他狠下心肠，他闭了闭眼睛，侧过头，不和对方对视：“……现在看来，我们并不合适。”

“我不同意！我……”安东尼奥咬牙切齿，指着自己，一字一顿道：“三百多个日日夜夜，我提心吊胆，没有一天晚上是真正安睡的，就怕哪天突然接到你的噩耗。现在你好不容易回来一趟，却跟我说，你要分手？！”

“我这次回来本来就是因为你太不冷静了，”王耀烦躁道，他直起身：“也许你想要一个可以天天和你腻在一起的恋人，可我不是那个人，我有自己的事情要做，没空天天哄你。我走了，不用追。”

“不要，哥！”安东尼奥慌了，想要抓住他的手腕，王耀轻巧的一拧身就避开了他的触碰。

安东尼奥跌跌撞撞地从房间里追了出来，长时间的捆绑让他四肢的血液有些循环不畅。王耀站在电梯里，拼命摁着合拢键，终于在对方扑过来的最后一秒关上了门。

两人隔着电梯门合拢前的最后一秒对视一眼，一个满脸哀伤，一个冷若冰霜。

正好过不了多久就有一趟航班离开巴塞罗那，王耀坐在出租车上，用手机买好了票，行李和证件都是现成的，拆都没有拆开过，拎上就能走人。

不论何时，机场永远是人声鼎沸的地方。王耀买了杯咖啡，排在安检队伍的末尾。虽说巴塞罗那的八月仍是艳阳高照，但机场里的冷气开得十分足，他拢了拢风衣，不知为什么，突然感觉有点冷。

都二十七八的人了，一个人，坐在异国他乡的飞机场里哀悼自己夭折的初恋，王耀自己都不知道是该哭还是该笑。他啜了口咖啡，暖和的液体稍微温热了一点他的心。

队伍慢慢地缩进着，眼看就要排到他，机场大厅中央的led幕突然音乐一转，插进一条新闻快报。

王耀漫不经心的瞥了一眼，就听到肃容的主播播报道：“……欧洲时间今日下午五点左右，在巴塞罗那市中心知名的加泰罗尼亚广场附近，发生了一起恐怖袭击事件。事件已造成15人死亡，100多人受伤，目前伤亡数字还在上升中，专家初步断定这是一场有预谋的恐怖主义袭击事件，一涉案嫌疑人在事发地附近被警方击毙。下面让我们连线现场记者：”

镜头一转，来到了他刚刚离开的加泰罗尼亚广场。背景声音非常嘈杂，震天的哭喊和尖叫充斥耳膜，原处依稀还有爆炸的声响，滚滚浓烟从爆炸处升起，现场一片混乱，地上到处是丢弃的鞋子和鲜血。

“啪”的一声，咖啡掉在了地上，深褐色的液体流淌了一地。

“对不起……对不起……”王耀魂不守舍地跟被溅到的人道歉。他从口袋里拿出手机，拨了几遍也没能成功拨出去，这才发现自己的手抖得厉害。

好不容易拨通了，那边却迟迟没有人接。王耀脸色一下变得惨白，他一边用肩膀夹着手机，一边往出口跑去，越跑越快，越跑越快，最后简直是在飞奔。机场外停着许多揽客的出租车，他随便上了其中一辆，一上车就道：“请送我到加泰罗尼亚广场，越快越好！”

一路上，他都在试图拨打那个熟悉的号码。随着时间的推移，王耀的脸色越来越难看，忍不住重重锤了一下自己的大腿。

司机偷偷从后视镜看他。他也从车载广播里听到了恐怖袭击的消息，不由得暗暗揣测，这个来自遥远异乡的漂亮男人是不是有什么非常重要的人在现场，以致于他明明看上去快要昏厥了，还要强撑着清醒。

出租车在两个街区外就停了下来，再往里面就是封锁区了，只能下车。王耀扔了张大额钞票过去，“不用找了！”

越往中心走，越是触目惊心。饶是王耀身经百战，也是第一次在和平地区看见这种惨烈的景象。

所有人都朝外奔逃，只有他拨开人潮，逆行而上。

原本嫩绿的草坪早就被踩踏的看不出原来的样子，泥土混着鲜血地脚印杂乱的印在地上，似乎可以想象人们的仓皇。一些被抬出来的遇难者被暂时停在路边，上面蒙着白色的裹尸布。警察忙着指挥秩序，对这边暂顾不暇。王耀一手拿着拨打中的手机，往前走了几步，眼睛突然定在其中一块白布上。

有熟悉的铃声从白布底下传出来。

王耀死死地盯着那块白布，好像这样就可以确认现在发生的一切都是幻觉。但是没有，铃声仍在坚挺的响着。他踉跄两步，终于膝盖一软，跪在了那具尸体旁。

一瞬间，好像所有的血液都涌进了大脑，耳边嗡嗡的响着，四肢冰凉。王耀甚至还笑了一下，太好笑了，真是太他妈好笑了，在叙利亚摸爬滚打的他没死，在西班牙的安东尼奥却死了，开玩笑的吧，这怎么可能？这一切简直是个笑话！

“安东……”他颤抖的伸出手指，抚摸上那层浸染着血迹的白布。泪水滴落在裹尸布上，晕开深色的一块块。

“……王耀？”一个熟悉的声音迟疑地在他身后响起。

王耀猛地睁大眼睛，回过头来，力度大到几乎要把自己的脖子拧断。

他看到一双橄榄色的眼睛。

那个他以为已经永远离开他的人正站在他身后，虽然额头在流血，右手也有点不自然的扭着，但显然，他还活着！

王耀扭头看看那具尸体，又看看他，显然已经完全无法现在到底是个什么状况。

安东尼奥也听见了手机铃声。他用完好的那只手挠了挠后脑勺，面露赧然：“我的手机在往外跑的时候被挤掉了——抱歉，让你担心了。”

“安东……你，”王耀终于感觉自己活了过来，声线颤抖：“你没死！”

他站起身，朝对方跑去，安东尼奥笑着张开双臂。两人在废墟之上紧紧拥抱着，一切背景都渐渐淡去，只有彼此的体温清晰无比。

“我不走了……”王耀喃喃道，鼻子一酸：“再也不走了。”

他感到欣然，怅然，又释然。他终于结束了长久以来对自己的折磨，与自己的灵魂达成了和解，获得了救赎。这世上有千千万万个凡人，他亦是千千万万个凡人中的一个。没有谁生来就应该做苦行僧，追求世俗意义上的幸福并不可耻。在被命运狠狠开了一个大玩笑后，他感同身受的意识到，自己的行为曾给恋人带来了多么大的伤害。

那些他曾嗤之以鼻的关心、担忧和患得患失，原来不过是每一个相爱的人在面对分离时最真情的流露。

他曾梦想救所有人，为此他成为了一名战地记者。现在他终于能坦然面对自己的无能无力，他救不了所有人，甚至连抓紧自己的命运已经殊为不易。但他已经点亮了火种，自有继往开来者薪火相传——那就不是该他操心的事情了。

“你没死，我也没死，一切还来得及……这真是太好了。”

\-------

半个月后，北京。

“王耀！”有同事惊呼：“你回来啦！不是才刚休过假吗？”

王耀朝他摇摇头，推开领导的办公室：“我是来辞职的。”说着合身走了进去，不再去看同事的神色。

“好好地，怎么就要辞职呢？”领导可惜道。一手拿起辞呈一手戴上老花镜：“真的没有挽回的余地了？”

“我这里累了，”他伸出大拇指，点了点自己的心脏，笑道：“而且，再不回来，我对象都快要跑了。”

“……”

“交接工作我已经做好了，辞呈麻烦您看完了签个字，”王耀潇洒的转身：“这些年，多谢您的照顾了，那就这样吧。”

“等等！”

王耀没有再回头。他只是举起一边的手，摇了摇，权作最后的道别。

北京的五月，阳光还不是很大，懒洋洋的散发着热量。王耀走到电视台大门外，一个年轻男人正靠在门边等待。

王耀走到他身边，站定，伸手把他头上的鸭舌帽摘下来，扣在自己脑袋上，“走吧。”

扬鞭簇车马，挥手辞亲故。  
我生本无乡，心安是归处。

 

\--end--


End file.
